Switch of the seme
by YaoiRomantic
Summary: Mabye the toys Kakashi have bought to use on Iruka was'nt such a good idea. Maybe he needs to know who it feels like to be the uke for once.


**Switch of the seme**

Something was not right in the village of Konoha and that thing was Iruka. Usually on a Friday night he and Kakashi would snuggle on the couch, watch a few movies and eventually me in the mood for some tender loving; but this Iruka didn't want to watch movies or snuggle; he wanted Kakashi and it was a school night so there was something definitely wrong.

Iruka was a gentle lover, he always allowed Kakashi to do what ever would make him happy but he never allowed any form of 'unnecessarily toys' such as chains, whips, anything perverted as he felt sex was more of a spiritual act than a physical and should not be abused; his body was his temple.

But as Kakashi locked himself in the bedroom, he realised that maybe the toys and ideas where not such a great idea. Running lose in the apartment was an extremely horny Iruka which he had drugged only a few minutes ago. He had recently bought some 'love powder' from a colleague that was only supposed to arouse Iruka into using the toys Kakashi brought home but instead of an aroused uke Iruka; a raging seme Iruka with vibrating tools was out to use them on an unhappy uke Kakashi.

"Iruka?" he called through the door, regretting pouring the tasteless mixture into the Chuunins coffee but as he placed his ear on the door for an answer, he felt soft hands grab his sides.

In a dizzy sworn Kakashi found himself handcuffed to the bed via both hands and feet as the shadow of the Chuunin hovered over him.

"Kakashi….." an evil whisper from his wet lips escaped as he pulled Kakashi's box from under the bed.

"IRUKA KUN! MY LOVE PLEASE LISTEN TO ME!" Kakashi yelled in a panic, really not liking where this conversation was leading to as Iruka crawled on top of him.

Iruka was in no mood for kiss and tell, he wanted to play and play hard. His hands grabbed Kakashi's mask and tore it off, exposing Kakashi's shocked face. A ripped mask was followed by a torn shirt and shredded pants. Iruka looked down to the pair of black boxers that singly cover Kakashi.

"You're not happy to see me?" Iruka pouted as he slowly pulled Kakashi's boxers down revealing an un aroused Kakashi.

"We will have to fix that!" Iruka laughed as his lips touched the tip of Kakashi's shaft, slowly licking it and then eventually gently sucking to help Kakashi get in the mood.

Kakashi tried so hard to resist but to be honest, Iruka had never 'pleasured' Kakashi for Kakashi always pleasured him; but the table had turned and here was this cute yet beautiful lover of his orally satisfying him; how could he not be aroused.

He thought of everything to try and un-arouse him, techniques, missions, slaughter, the Hokage naked; all repulsive things that where definitely not pleasing but it was too late, Iruka had finally made him erect.

As Iruka continued Kakashi could feel his heart race as he tried to break free from his chains, but with this suction in-between his legs pleasing him, he found it hard to concentrate. He could be tortured and escaped, he could be near death and escaped but when it came to his cute lover pleasing him; he was done for sure.

Just as he thought this was the point of pleasure, he was wrong; Iruka's warm tongue found its way into the equation and boy did it work wonders. If Iruka continued at this rate, Kakashi was gonna blow his load; break free from his chains and get Iruka to repeat the task again.

"Yummy" Iruka moaned in between breaths as he continued to please his uke, he knew Kakashi was going to reach climax soon as that flushed look crossed his face as his body began to tighten.

"IRUKA!" Kakashi yelled with his final breath as he bucked his hips forward; making the tanned man swallow him all. A light choke could be heard from Iruka as he raised his head, catching his breath as his tongue tasted the soul seed of Kakashi.

The silver haired flopped onto the bed as he looked down to his seme with teary eyes; his wrists red from the handcuffs that held him down and his face flushed from the experience. Maybe he would allow Iruka to be seme once in a while if that tongue of his could work wonders like this.

"Kashi kun" Iruka moaned as he swallowed the sour liquid that burst from Kakashi, making the Jounin blush at the sight. "Now that you're in the mood, maybe I can start the real fun!"

Iruka slowly pulled out a long, rubber toy that he lubricated, making the experience a little bit more easier as he got to his knees next to Kakashi as he struggled about the bed as he moved the tool under the mans trapped body, looking for an appropriate opening for the tool.

"There's the spot!" Iruka chuckled as he slowly pushed the toy upwards, making Kakashi moan in pain, "Please relax Kashi kun!" he asked but as Kakashi yelled, the tool refused to go in further.

"You're not getting off that easy!" Iruka laughed as he gripped onto the toy and forced all of it into the resisting Kakashi. Tears came from his face as he tried to reject the toy but when he tried to force it out, Iruka pushed it back in creating an uncomfortable motion.

"How does this feel Kashi kun?" Iruka asked as he flicked the switch on the end of the toy, making it vibrate violently as he continued to pull and push it out of Kakashi.

"PLEASE STOP!" The older man yelled as Iruka turned up the speed on the toy, making it shake out of control at great speed. Kakashi could feel his stomach beginning to hurt slightly as his body was not use to such punishment but yet although painful, it was somewhat arousing. Iruka let go of the to as he stood up, undressing himself with great speed as Kakashi rejected the toy, making it fall onto the bed as it shook over the place.

Kakashi gasped as his body's temperature calmed down, his breathe returning to him as his body relaxed. In a daze he looked around for his tormenter but he couldn't see him at all.

"Iruka kun?" he moaned as he looked to his handcuffs, getting ready to escape until the Chuunin appeared next to him.

"I hope you can handle me!" He whispered as he crawled until the Jounin, getting into position. He looked down to look for the opening as his erection slowly moved around the area where the toy once was. Rapid bucks came as Kakashi has helpless to do anything, his back turned to Iruka as he was used.

"I CANT STAND THIS!" Iruka yelled as he stopped; the handcuffs that imprisoned Kakashi came lose. Iruka was not going to allow Kakashi to escape so he quickly twisted Kakashi around as the older man leaned up, his knees on either side of Iruka's sides as his hands rested on the tanned mans racing chest as Iruka bucked harder, loving the new sensation. His hands grabbed Kakashi's sides as he slammed the older man onto him, taking full advantage of the friction. Iruka's eyes where so tight that tears could not escape as the motion Kakashi was causing was mind blowing.

Kakashi jerking up and down was still uncomfortable about the long tool that had penetrated him but it was less painful than the toy. The silver haired man looked down to Iruka's face; his cheeks red as he bit his bottom lip as he held his breath. The sight made Kakashi' horny; usually Iruka's face looked different, his eyes where closed but he never bit is bottom lip and he never really moaned but different ranges from short gasps to long moans where escaping from his throat as he bucked harder.

A smile crossed the older mans face as he slowly leaned back, escaping from Iruka as he leaned on his back. Iruka looked down in displeased at theses actions.

"You will like this better sensei!" Kakashi moaned as he leaned back, his body curved into the air as Iruka got onto his knees and grabbed Kakashi's feet, forcing the man down tighter as he bucked himself again. Kakashi was in more pain from the fact he was practically a human pretzel rather Iruka's unpredictable thrusting.

"HOLY…FU..." Iruka yelled as he bucked faster, his hands slamming next to Kakashi's sides, gripping the sheets tightly as he rose to his feet, continuing to buck into the older man. Stretched over the older man like a bridge, he bucked faster as his eyes made contact with Kakashi's; his lips met with his lovers as the final bucks where preformed. The kiss did not last long as Iruka finally climaxed and forced himself into the older man like crazy.

After a few seconds of silence, Iruka gasped for air as his thrusts slowed down as he slipped out of his lover, satisfied by his body. Kakashi lowered his legs and leaned on his back, gasping for air as looked down to see Iruka gasp for air as his hands continued to please his erection; the white love nectar dripping from his fingers as he pulled down on the skin and pulling it back up.

Kakashi reached for the toy again and looked at it as it still shook over the place. A smile crossed his face as he moved it over to the sticky hole Iruka created, slipping it in as he moaned again as he moved it in deeper, reaching spots Iruka didn't find.

After a long shower and a change of bed sheets, Iruka sat down for coffee as his face was still red from the recent bedroom act. "So, how was it Iruka kun?" Kakashi asked as he brought the box of toys into the kitchen.

Iruka stayed silent as he looked over to the box. "What are you doing?" he asked, hoping to change the subject off of him. "I have decided to return these, I don't think we will be needing them; seeing you like that has defiantly changed my mind about being kinky. I'm returning it to the store; I just hope he doesn't noticed they have been used" Kakashi chuckled sneakily as he lifted the box once again and headed to the door.

"Where's the dildo? If you're keeping it you're not getting to us it on me" Iruka yelled as the Jounin walked out the door.

"I Know! I'm keeping it for those lonely nights when you're on a mission or working late" Kakashi yelled with a blush on his face as he headed down to the store where he had purchased his toys.


End file.
